UN REGALO DE AMOR
by Genddrene Mjesec
Summary: Serena conocio a Seiya. Pero ella no sabia la verdad que el estaba ocultando de ella. Un One shot donde el amor fue puesto a prueba.


_**UN REGALO DE AMOR**_

_**Canciones: Que me alcance la vida (Sin Banderas)**_

_** Casi (Soraya)**_

_**Por SERENA**_

Quien dijo que a las chicas ya no nos gusta lo romántico? Acaso ni se imaginan que el sueño de toda mujer es escuchar de los labios de la persona más especial para ti que te ama con todo su ser? O que a pesar de todas las dificultades promete estar a tu lado siempre?

Me molesta mucho eso. Pero, tengo que admitir que ya no se encuentran hombres así. Que te dediquen una serenata o que compren las rosas más bonitas y vengan a verte de madrugada solo para darte una hermosa sorpresa. O que te llenen de lindas palabras o sugerentes detalles.

A que mujer normal no le gusta eso? En fin. Mejor dejo de soñar despierta o me caigo del balcón. Pero esperen… Miren que bonita esta la noche. El cielo oscuro y sereno con miles de estrellas decorando toda su extensión. Esperen! Una estrella fugaz! A ver, pidamos un deseo. _Deseo que el amor llegue a mí. Y que mi amor tenga los ojos azul turquí._

Que tonta soy! Ni que la estrella se bajase a cumplir mi deseo! Mejor me voy a dormir. Mañana será un día más para soñar.

***AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD***

_**Por SEIYA**_

No lo puedo creer. Justo cuando creí que todo saldría bien, sucede esto. A donde irán mi carrera, mis sueños? Donde quedaran esos días que aun no llegan para mí? Quien me querrá así, a sabiendas de que cargo sobre mis hombros una sentencia de muerte? Esto no es justo. No, no lo es. Maldita sea! Dios! Por qué eres tan injusto? Que he hecho de malo? En que te falle!

No vale la pena gritar al viento. Mejor trato de seguir mi vida como esta. Aunque esas palabras no dejan de sonar en mi mente.

**FLASHBACK**

_Joven Kou, adelante. Tome asiento, por favor._

_Dígame, doctor. Cuál es esa noticia que no me pudo dar por teléfono? Solo le ruego que sea breve, tengo una conferencia de prensa en 20 minutos._

_Está bien. Sere lo más claro y directo posible. Joven Kou, sus resultados no son nada alentadores, la enfermedad ha ganado terreno._

_Co… Co… Como ha dicho doctor?_

_Joven Kou, le quedan como mucho dos a tres años de vida. Lo siento mucho_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Al salir de ese consultorio, sentí que mi alma caía a mis pies. No sabía bien qué hacer ni a donde ir. Llame directamente a cancelar la conferencia que debía dar. Y vine directo aquí. A mi refugio. Y pensar que quería llevar una vida tranquila, con los privilegios de una estrella recién surgida y la sencillez de la vida de estudiante.

Por lo menos seguiré en ambas facetas hasta que la vida me diga que ya termino todo para mí.

***AL DIA SIGUIENTE***

_**Por SERENA**_

Bien. Ya estoy aquí. Es mi primer día en la Universidad. Espero conocer a muchas personas, ya que no soy de hacer muchos amigos y justamente mi mejor amiga Mina ya no está aquí, sino que viajo a los Estados Unidos, para poder llevar a cabo su gran sueño de ser una estrella pop.

Su partida me dolió mucho, pero me alegra que ella quiera luchar por su sueño, así como yo estoy aquí para hacerle frente a la vida y a la carrera de publicidad, que por cierto me fascina. Quiero poder graduarme con honores y poder conocer a muchas celebridades o quién sabe, ser la publicista de mi mejor amiga! Que genial seria eso!

_Que no es él?_

_Claro que no! Es conocido por tener miles de guardias a su alrededor._

_Pero se le parece en todo! Míralo bien!_

_Qué tal si se lo preguntamos?_

_Bien, vamos!_

Al escuchar esa conversación, por pura curiosidad me gire a mirar. Y vi que las chicas se dirigían hacia la zona de consultas donde un joven con una larga cabellera negra estaba haciendo algunas consultas.

Decidí seguirlas, porque la verdad es que quería saber de quien hablaba. No soy de estar al día con las canciones ni artistas nuevos, así que mejor para una futura publicista, conocer a alguien "famoso".

Sigo a las chicas hasta que el chico gira la cabeza. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras que no podían dejar entrever sus ojos, ni tan siquiera la expresión de ellos.

_Disculpe… Podríamos hacerle una pregunta?_

_Adelante chicas soy todo oídos _– que voz más sexy! Debo averiguar quién es!

_Usted es Seiya Kou?_

Percibí la incomodidad del sujeto que estaba en frente mío. Se notaba que no quería dar una respuesta, pero su amabilidad me sorprendió.

_Por supuesto que no, chicas! Aunque me veo tan atractivo como el no?_

Las chicas lo miraron de pies a cabeza. Solo rieron como burlándose del sujeto. Es que, que diga que era atractivo como el cantante Seiya Kou, que si lo conocía, era cualquier cosa, menos parecido a él.

Las chicas seguían muriendo de la risa, cuando, en un intento de ser amable, me acerco a él.

_Hola. Como estas? Me llamo Serena Tsukino. Mucho gusto._

_Hola Serena. Estoy bien, gracias. Me dolieron las risas, pero algo manejable._

_A ver y cómo te llamas?_

Medito nuevamente la respuesta. Espere unos incómodos minutos hasta que me dijo:

_Me llamo Seiya Kunzite. Mucho gusto._

_Compartes nombre con el hombre más apuesto de todo Japón?_

_Oh vamos Serena. Yo también lo soy, no lo crees?_

Lo mire detenidamente. Era obvio a la vista que su ropa le quedaba enorme. Parecía muy delgado, pero transmitía una fuerza interna sorprendente.

_Si tú lo dices…_

_Vamos Bombón, di que si!_

_Como me llamaste?_

_Bombón. Eres linda y creo que ese sobrenombre va contigo. _

_Oye! Si apenas me conoces! Además ni siquiera he podido ver tus gestos! Como se si no te estás burlando de mi!_

_Y que quieres que haga para que aceptes el sobrenombre?_

_Sácate las gafas._

Solo que nunca le hubiera pedido hace eso, pero allí dos ojos azules, tremendamente azules, posaron una tierna mirada hacia a mí. Se notaba en sus ojos que llevaba sufrimiento cargado. Y esas leves ojeras que parecían salir, indicaban que no había tenido un buen sueño.

Pero mi atención seguía en sus ojos.

_Deseo que el amor llegue a mí. Y que mi amor tenga los ojos azul turquí…_

Y el tenia esos ojos que tanto yo esperaba encontrar.

***TIEMPO DESPUES***

_**Por SEIYA**_

Desde la primera vez que hable con Serena, sentí que ella iba a ser el pilar de vida que necesitaba. Lógicamente hasta hoy no le conté quien soy, porque no fue necesario, ya que no tenía planeada ninguna gira o conferencia o anda similar. Solo me dedique a medicarme y a estar bien para ella. Ya llevamos seis meses juntos. Es decir, me sobran entre un año y un poco más para compartir con ella.

Así que decidí pedirle matrimonio. Quiero compartir mis últimos días con ella. Quiero llenarla de detalles, que vea lo mucho que la amo, lo que significa para mí. Ella es mi apoyo cuando esas malditas medicinas me hacen mal. Así que cuando le pida matrimonio esta noche, le contare toda la verdad.

Bien. Faltan minutos para que ella llegue. Ella no sabe la sorpresa que le tengo preparada.

_**Por SERENA**_

Hoy Sei estaba muy raro. Solo me llamo para avisarme que no iría a la facultad. Pero como por suerte teníamos las clases juntos, no preocupe ya que yo le explicaría lo que haga falta. Juntos somos un equipo invencible! Logramos unos buenos puntajes para este primer semestre y probablemente nos exoneren el examen!

Creo que esa estrella fugaz que paso hace mucho, de verdad bajo en la forma de este hombre. Es como lo soñé: caballeroso, atento, siempre con un detalle y una sorpresa para mí. Así como la de hoy.

Solo me dijo que me pusieron mi vestido color rosa, que es largo hasta las rodillas, bien ajustado a mi cuerpo con unas tiras muy bonitas, que es su favorito, y que vaya a su departamento porque no se sentía bien como para salir.

Menos mal me envió la dirección, porque nunca había ido. Como estábamos juntos todo el día, nunca fue necesario ir a su departamento, aunque el si había ido al mío muchas veces para poder estudiar juntos.

Llame a un taxi y le di la dirección. Solo levanto las cejas en señal de asombro y comenzó a conducir. Yo iba pensando muy lejos. Me imaginaba a Sei y a mi viviendo juntos, teniendo esos lindos momentos familiares que siempre soñé. Con hijos, muchos hijos. Y nosotros con el cabello blanco que se mecía con el viento.

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos. El taxista me aviso así que le pague y baje. No lo podía creer! Era el mismo edificio donde vivía el cantante Seiya Kou! Será que lo conoce? Espero encontrármelo y pedirle un autógrafo! Amo sus canciones!

Así nerviosa como estaba, veo como un hombre de mediana edad, vestido como un mayordomo, se acerca a mí.

_Disculpe señorita, es usted Serena Tsukino?_

_Si. Seiya Kunzite le aviso?_

_Si, acompáñeme. Debe seguir estas escaleras. Al llegar encontrara una puerta con el número 131, allí lo espera._

_Muchas gracias._

Esto era extraño. El hombre parecía trabajar para alguien muy importante. Seguramente Sei se hizo amigo de él, por eso le pidió que me guiara. Al llegar al descanso de la escalera, unos pétalos de rosas blancas, rojas y rosadas adornaban el camino. Subí las escaleras que estaban llenas de pétalos dando un aroma hermoso al ambiente. Al llegar vi el número que me había dicho ese hombre.

Al abrir la puerta pude ver que era un lugar muy acogedor, con sofás de cuero negro, muebles de fina madera y hermosas figurinas de cerámicas dispersas en un hermoso orden. Al mirar al suelo vi que el camino de rosas seguía, hasta que llegue a un amplio balcón.

Me acerque tímidamente al balcón y pude mirar asombrada como la ciudad estaba completamente iluminada, era una vista preciosa. Las luces contrastaban con el cielo oscuro dando al ambiente un toque mágico.

Cuando mas ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos, siento un leve suspiro en mi cuello.

_Te gusta Bombón?_

_Sei! Claro que sí! Es hermoso! Pero como conseguiste vivir aquí? Es un edificio muy exclusivo._

_Ya te lo explicare. _

Me tomo suavemente de la mano y la llevo a sus labios. Yo sentía que mi rostro ardía en un rojo vivido, no podía respirar normalmente, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

Lo miraba sorprendida, porque estaba tan increíblemente guapo. No estaban las ropas viejas y desgastabas que llevaba a la Uni todos los días. Allí estaba como todo un caballero. Inclusive lucia como, como el cantante Seiya Kou.

_Sei. Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Espera, quieres sentarte a cenar? Prometo contestar todas tus preguntas._

Lo seguí hasta la mesa dispuesta en el balcón. En eso unos mozos nos trajeron nuestra cena. Yo estaba muy confundida. Será que Seiya en verdad era el cantante? Imposible. Seiya canta un asco. Pero lucia igual al poster que está en mi habitación! Inclusive él lo había criticado.

No. Debo dejar de imaginarme cosas!

_Bien, Bombón. Dime. Cuál es tu pregunta?_

_Ninguna Sei. Solo me estaba imaginando cosas._

_Qué cosas?_

_Qué te parece al cantante Seiya Kou. Hablando de él. Sé que vive aquí. Me mostrarías cual es su habitación, para ir a pedírselo?_

_Mmm… Antes déjame contarte algo. Luego decides si de verdad lo quieres ver o no._

_Qué cosa Sei? Cuéntame. Sabes que estoy aquí para ti._

_Bien, pero por favor. No te enojes ni me juzgues._

Sentía que lo que me iba a contar era algo que me dolería, ya me aterraba. Lo mire con unos ojos llenos de miedo e incline la cabeza con la promesa de no juzgarlo.

_Veras Serena. Te he mentido todo este tiempo. Pero perdóname!_

Abrí la boca como para pronunciar algo, pero con su mirada me suplico que lo dejase continuar.

_Te he mentido desde el primer día que nos vimos. Y sabes por qué lo hice? Por qué quería que me amaras a mí, no a la estrella, como todas las demás. Porque si, Serena. Yo soy el cantante Seiya Kou._

Cuando dijo eso sentí que quería gritar. Me había mentido, me había engañado!

_Algo más que me hayas ocultado? O algo mas en lo que me hayas mentido? _– dije con la voz llena de ira.

_Si. Serena. Yo… Yo… Tengo leucemia. Una enfermedad terminal. Me diagnosticaron entre dos y tres años de vida. Ya han transcurrido siete meses desde ese día. Así que mi tiempo se acaba._

Quede estática. El hombre al que yo amaba no solo me oculto su verdadera identidad, sino también que estaba al borde de la muerte. Que estúpida me siento. En eso oigo su voz de nuevo.

_Pero mi amor por ti es real, es sincero. Es la única verdad de toda esta mentira. No quería que lo supieras, pero tenias que saberlo porque… porque quería pedirte que te cases conmigo. Prometo darte hasta el último minuto de mi vida, mis últimos suspiros, pero por favor perdóname. Perdóname y acepta ser mi compañera en este corto tiempo que me queda de vida._

Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin control. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía al hombre que había hecho mis sueños realidad. Pero ahora ya no era un simple hombre. Es una estrella, un icono. Pero también tiene una enfermedad a cuestas.

Que hago! Soñaba casarme con él, pero no le vería envejecer a mi lado. No le escucharía contar cuentos a nuestros niños, ni apoyarme cuando las tempestades de la vida llegaran a mi

Aun así, lo amaba. Aunque me haya ocultado esto durante todo este tiempo. Entiendo sus razones. Pero o puedo abandonarlo. Menos ahora. Mi corazón estaba negándose a dejarlo. Entonces dije las palabras que sabía, el ansiaba oír.

_Está bien Seiya Kou. Acepto casarme contigo._

***6 meses después***

_**Por SEIYA**_

Aun no puedo creer como esto ha tomado este giro inesperado. Me case con Serena. Aun sigo sin creer como ella acepto casarse conmigo después de haberle ocultado la verdad. Pero lo hizo. Y gracias a eso, aun sigo vivo.

Hemos comenzado de nuevo, ya que tenía que adaptarse al mundo en el que me muevo. Cámaras, prensa, personas que estaban pendientes de mi vida privada. Por suerte, aun no habían sabido de mi enfermedad, pero sí de mi casamiento con Serena.

Ya había decidido que cuando mi enfermedad comenzara a notarse, dejaría los escenarios para pasar mis últimos días al lado de mi Bombón. Se lo merecía. Se merecía eso y mucho más. Había dejado todo por seguir a mi lado y cuidarme. Me ayudaba con mis medicinas, me las recordaba, si tenía una decaída, me cuidaba día y noche sin dormir. Era admirable.

Así también vivimos nuestros buenos momentos. Trataba de hacerla lo más feliz posible, porque quería dejar un lindo recuerdo en su corazón, para cuando ya no estuviera aquí para acobijarla en mis brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Hoy debemos ir a ver al doctor nuevamente. Ella también ha estado sintiéndose mal, con mareos y dolores de cabeza. Sospecho que será el stress de cuidarme y proteger nuestra privacidad, espero que decida aceptar unas vacaciones que pienso tomarme, ya que en estos últimos mese estuvimos de gira por muchos países.

Fuimos como siempre, tomados de la mano. Como si fuera nuestro ultimo día juntos.

_**Por SERENA**_

Ya habíamos llegado a lo de nuestro doctor de cabecera. Él era el doctor que atendía a Seiya. Desde que me entere de su enfermedad, lo había consultado varias veces para saber cómo debía de cuidar de él, o que alimentos darle y otros consejos. Fue un gran apoyo, así que no dude en ponerme en sus manos también.

Yo iba a consultar por unos mareos. Pero supongo que no ha de ser tan malo.

Entramos al consultorio del doctor por una puerta oculta para evitar a la prensa. El doctor nos sonrió y nos hizo sentar.

_Bien doctor, estamos aquí. Cuéntenos. Que noticias tiene?_

_Bien. Tengo una noticia buena y una mala._

_Díganos la buena, doctor –_dijo Seiya con un semblante un poco esperanzado.

_Bien. Hicimos unos análisis a Serena. Y… Los felicito. Serán padres. Ella está con tres meses de embarazo_

Quede de una pieza. Dentro de mí había un pequeño niño. Como no lo había notado! Mis ciclos se habían alterado, por eso no note que mi regla ya no me venía. Estaba tan feliz, pero recordé que había una mala noticia.

_Doctor, me diría cual es la mala? _-dije con miedo. Algo me decía que no me iba a gustar lo que iba a oír.

_Serena, Seiya. Los aprecio mucho. Saben que ustedes son más que una pareja de celebridades para mí. Son como mis amigos, ya que han depositado en mi toda su confianza. Y lo que tengo que decirles es lo más duro que puedo decirle a un amigo._

_Dígalo doctor. Aceptaremos lo que sea._-dijo Seiya con una voz decidida.

_Seiya. Solo te quedan seis meses de vida. No sabemos qué ocurrió, pero tu enfermedad ha empeorado._

Quería gritar. Seis meses. Seis meses. Mi hijo nunca vería a su padre. Seis meses. Solo seis meses me quedaban al lado de Seiya? Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de mis ojos.

_Y no hay nada que podamos hacer?_-dijo Seiya, como queriendo aferrarse a una esperanza.

_Podemos conseguir alargar tu tiempo de vida en un mes o más. Porque creemos que tu hijo puede salvarte la vida. O Serena._

_Cómo?_

_Serena es compatible contigo para un trasplante de medula. Pero en su estado es muy riesgoso hacerlo. Y en cuanto a tu hijo, podemos usar el cordón umbilical luego de que nazca._

Nos quedamos en silencio. Solo nos levantamos de los asientos como si nuestra vida se hubiera terminado allí, en ese consultorio.

Esa noche dormimos abrazados. Ya que teníamos los días contados, decidimos disfrutarlos a pleno.

***DOS DIAS DESPUES***

_**Por SEIYA**_

Decidí terminar con mi carrera. Aunque tenga una oportunidad, no quiero perder estos últimos meses al lado de Serena. Así que por eso estoy aquí, a punto de salir al escenario, a dar mi último adiós a mi público, a mi carrera, ya que nunca volvería a subir a un escenario.

Toque todas las canciones de mi amplio repertorio. Hice vibrar al público una vez más. Cuando ya estaba llegando al final, tome el micrófono y anuncie la despedida.

_Querido público, se que lo que les diré ahora será un sorpresa para muchos de ustedes. Pero quiero contarles, que este es mi último concierto._

El público enmudeció. Podía escuchar cada una de las mentes diciendo "Por qué?"

_Me retiro por motivos personales. Pero crean que a mí me duele más que a ustedes. Para cerrar este concierto, quiero cantar una canción nueva, que la dedico a mi esposa. Serena, te amo. Gracias por tanto amor._

_**Por SERENA**_

Cuando escuche esas palabras de Seiya, sabía que era el fin. Estábamos a momentos de que esta hermosa historia termine sin un punto final.

_Tantos momentos de felicidad_

_Tanta caridad tanta fantasía_

_Tanta pasión tanta imaginación_

_Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día_

_Tantas maneras de decir te amo_

_No parece humano lo que tú me das_

_Cada deseo que tú me adivinas_

_Cada vez que ríes rompes mi rutina_

_Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas_

_Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas_

_Como me llenas como me liberas_

_Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me dé tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de_

_Lo mucho que me das_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decir te_

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

_El sentimiento de que no soy yo_

_Y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras_

_La sensación de que no existe el tiempo_

_Cundo están tus manos sobre mi mejillas_

_Como me llenas como me liberas_

_Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me dé tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de_

_Lo mucho que me das_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decir te_

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

_Que me da la luz_

_Que hace despertar_

_Que me aleja de la oscuridad_

_Que me llena de calor el mundo_

_Para que no pierda el rumbo_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me dé tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de_

_Lo mucho que me das_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decir te_

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

Pero yo ya sabía, que nuestro tiempo se agotaba… Esperen! Nuevamente una estrella fugaz! Tengo un deseo! _Deseo que Seiya no muera. Que viva su vida junto a mí y que nuestro bebé pueda conocer a su papá._

***UN AÑO DESPUES***

**Por SERENA**

_Seiya, no. Iras. Quieras o no. Aun así te tenga que sacar a rastras._

_Pero Bombón…_

_Que no, Seiya! Iras y fin de la discusión._

_Vamos Bombón… Chibi es pequeña, no querrá quedarse sola…_

_Seiya Kou, deja de crear escusas. Vamos a ver al doctor y punto. O quieres seguir tragando esa cosa que ni ya recuerdo como se llama? Además de que Chibi irá con nosotros._

_Está bien. Tú ganas. _

Este Seiya sí que me quiere matar. No quiere ir a ver al doctor. Ni siquiera sabe que no va al doctor. Si no a un lugar sorpresa. Pero en fin.

Como contarles? La operación de Seiya se realizo al mismo momento de que nació esta pequeñita que llevo en mis brazos. Chibi fue una luz en nuestras vidas. Lo más importante fue que salvo la vida de su papi.

Creo que inclusive ella lo entendió. Ya que cuando termino la larga cirugía, que duro como 15 horas, fuimos a verlo. Nuestro gran amigo y doctor, Darien Chiba, me daba la más maravillosa de las noticias: la operación fue un éxito. Mi pequeña parecía sonreír y yo no paraba de darle gracias a la vida por estos dos milagros en mi vida.

Cuando el despertó, me pidió que llevara a Chibi junto a él. La sostuvo entre sus brazos y por primera vez, pude ver como mi esposo lloraba de pura e infinita alegría.

Ahora vamos camino a la casa de la familia Chiba. Darien y Rei, su esposa, decidieron hacer una fiesta para Seiya y así darle una buena noticia.

Al llegar al lugar Seiya me miro extrañado.

_Vamos cariño, baja. Solo es un segundo._

_Pero Bombón, quiero ver a Darien. Quiero saber como estoy!_

_Tranquilo. Te prometo que solo son unos minutos._

_Uf… Está bien._

Cuando tocamos la puerta se escucho un claro SORPRESA!

_Que significa Bombón?_

_Dile Darien!_

_Seiya, amigo, felicidades. Oficialmente, has ganado la guerra._

_**Por SEIYA**_

No podía creerlo. Después de dos años y un poco más, por fin escuchaba las mas maravillosas palabras que nunca creí que llegaría escuchar.

_Seiya, amigo, felicidades. Oficialmente, has ganado la guerra._

Solo atine a abrazar a mi Bombón y a mi pequeña hija.

_Chibi, gracias. Gracias mi pequeña._

***SEMANAS DESPUES***

**EL CANTANTE SEIYA KOU REGRESA A LOS ESCENARIOS.**

_El cantante se había retirado hace un año y medio aproximadamente, debido a que el mismo decidió abandonar su brillante carrera para luchar contra la leucemia. Hoy estará ofreciendo su primer recital después de este periodo. Todo lo recaudado ira a la fundación para enfermos con leucemia STAR LIGHT._

_**Por SEIYA**_

Y si. Regrese a los escenarios. Ahora estoy a punto de subir al escenario. Miro entre el público y allí adelante veo a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida: mi adorada Bombón y mi dulce Chibi.

Cuando las encuentro, la adrenalina regresa a mi cuerpo y subo al escenario. No podía creer. Estaba a rabiar. Comencé con mis viejas canciones. Cuando creí que ya la algarabía y la emoción de volver serian inigualables, ya llego la hora de la canción final.

_Señoras y señores, como ya habrán leído u oído por allí, fue por causa de la leucemia que deje mi carrera. Pero hoy estoy de vuelta. Y quiero agradecer a Dios y a las dos mujeres más maravillosas del mundo, mi esposa y mi hija. Gracias a ustedes dos, estoy aquí, cantando, viviendo mi sueño y todo se lo debo a ustedes. Las amo._

El público aplaudió a rabiar. Entonces tome mi guitarra y comencé a cantar.

_anoche me dormí abrazando las nubes  
>con almohadas de sueños en una cama de ilusiones<br>desde niño me imagine esta vida  
>cruzando retos para llegar a mis signo<br>en un instante perdí toda la certeza  
>las dudas y el rencor se marcaron en mi esencia<br>será una pesadilla, no puede ser verdad  
>me despierta un derrumbe, me empiezo a deslizar<em>

_(coro)  
>casi se me acaba la fe<br>casi se me escapa el amor  
>casi se me queda la inocencia, se me agota toda la fuerza<br>para luchar un día mas  
>casi me rendí (casi me rendí)<br>hasta que pensé en ti_

_veo en mi reflejo un rostro traicionado  
>frente al fantasma de un cuerpo cansado<br>porqué yo?  
>porqué hoy?<br>porqué estoy?  
>preguntas con respuesta que vendrán solo con el tiempo<em>

_será una pesadilla  
>no puede ser verdad<br>me despierta un derrumbe, me empiezo a deslizar_

_(coro)  
>casi se me acaba la fe<br>casi se me escapa el amor  
>casi se me queda la inocencia, se me agota toda la fuerza<br>para luchar un día mas  
>casi me rendí (casi me rendí)<br>hasta que pensé en ti_

_cuando solo escuchas el latido de tu corazón  
>encontraras entre su ritmo y el silencio, la razón<em>

_(coro)  
>casi se me acaba la fe<br>casi se me escapa el amor  
>casi se me queda la inocencia, se me agota toda la fuerza<br>para luchar un día mas_

_casi se me acaba la fe  
>casi se me escapa el amor<br>casi se me queda la inocencia, se me agota toda la fuerza  
>para luchar un día mas<br>casi me rendí (casi me rendí)  
>hasta que pensé en ti<br>casi me rendí  
>pero pensé en ti<br>_

_Si Bombón, pensé en ti…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ho la chicas como están! **_

_**Pasaba nada mas a dejar este fic, porque es un regalo para PELUCHES0901! Que el 10/10 es su cumple! **_

_**Muchas felicidades amiga! Que la luz del mundo habrá paso en tu camino cuando las tinieblas quieran acorralarte, que tus manos siempre tenga mucho amor para dar, que las lagrimas que broten de tus ojos, solo sean simbolos de amor y de una infinita alegría.**_

_**Que todo lo bueno de la vida te sonria y que nada te haga sufrir =)**_

_**Te lo deseo de todo corazón.**_

_**Y…. un gracias increíble a RomyZ.! Sos lo mejor amiga =) todavía no puedo creer que hayas tenido un gesto tan lindo conmigo. Sé que capaz y no te gusten los personajes pero lo hice con mucho cariño.**_

_**Chicas, quería comunicarles algo. Una llegada muy especial ya está terminada, pero mis finales están a la vuelta de la esquina. Me tome este tiempito para escribir este song fic, para que vean que estoy viva. El siguiente capítulo, la cita de Seiya y Serena la subiré en estos días, ténganme paciencia. Mi otro fic se congelara un tiempo más, porque no encuentro mi diario! =O**_

_**Así que cuando tenga tiempo volveré a tipear de vuelta. Mientras, prometo revisar sus fics, leer todo lo que escriban y dejar mis reviews. Tratare de organizar mi horario como para sentarme a escribir. Lo prometo!**_

_**Eso es todo chicas! Las amo!**_

_**Princess Rei of Mars**_


End file.
